


I won't freeze in your arms

by shadowsaber420BLAZEIT



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, Mutual Pining, it's gay fellas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT/pseuds/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT
Summary: The dating show turns out to be too boring for Monokuma - he decides to move things along faster by generating snow and cold and makes some heaters stop working. A few people are now rooming together. Saihara now has to deal with Ouma sleeping in the same bed as him - he's going to die out of embarrassment, isn't he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches

Saihara can’t make heads and tails about his current situation. 16 Ultimate students have been kidnapped not to kill each other… but to fall in love? This was clearly an attempt for a killing game at first – the Monokubs said so after all. Monokuma cancelled the killing game and as grateful as Saihara is, he can’t help but be suspicious. Even if this is a dating show now, Monokuma could always change his mind again.

Saihara sighs and collapses on his bed. He’s been hanging out with Akamatsu, Momota and Harukawa mostly. They managed to encourage him and cheer him up. He’s gone so far as to take off his hat – he would never have considered doing that before he met his new friends. It’s only been three days, but it feels like much more time has passed.

As much as he’s grateful for his new friends, Saihara can’t help but want to spend time with a certain someone else instead. Ouma Kokichi had interested him since he first saw the teen. To lie so effortlessly… Saihara can’t help but want to know more. Ouma seems so mysterious, and the secret organization of his raises many questions. Not that Ouma would answer him truthfully, but Saihara wants to know more. It’s not like everything Ouma says is a lie after all. Gathering evidence and figuring out a mystery is his job as a detective – and it’s fun.

Besides, it seems like Ouma isn’t really spending time with anyone. Saihara saw the teen spending time with Gokuhara and sometimes Amami, but not often. In the past three days, Ouma has been more of a loner. He’ll end up not graduating that way, and it bothers Saihara. He doesn’t want anyone to be forced to stay here! And he may think Ouma looks cute. But just a bit. It doesn’t mean anything.

Saihara turns and tosses in his bed. He’ll spend time with Ouma tomorrow… He wants to get to know the other teen. Harukawa may not like it – she seems to have something against Ouma – he’ll hang out with him anyway. With that last thought, Saihara finally falls asleep, looking forward to the next day.

* * *

Saihara wakes up the next morning – a bit earlier than usual. Is it just him, or does it seem a bit colder than usual? He shrugs, he’s probably just imagining things. He fixes himself up – and just when he’s finished, a message from Monokuma plops up on the tv screen in his room.

“Good morning, lovebirds! I have a very special announcement to make! Move your behinds to the gym! We don’t have all day!” After that message, Monokuma disappears again. Saihara can’t help but be wary – what if Monokuma decided the dating show is boring, and wants a killing game instead? Saihara shivers at the thought. _No… please don’t._

Saihara opens his door and steps out of his room. Yes, it’s definitely colder than yesterday. As he closes his door, Saihara spots Ouma coming out of his room. He seems to be trembling badly – it’s not _that_ cold, is it? Or does Ouma just get cold really easily? That jacket of his does seem very thin…

“Good morning Saihara-chan!” Ouma hops down the stairs to join Saihara. Th trembling is gone – did Saihara just imagine it? “Monokuma sure is acting straaaaange… Do you think he got bored and wants a killing game instead?” Ouma looks so excited while saying that – bright sparkling eyes; a wide excited grin – he looks overjoyed, and it’s kind of cute to see. Too bad his statement isn’t cute at all.

Something is his gut tells Saihara that Ouma wouldn’t be happy to see the killing game start. His gut feeling never deceived him before, so he might as well listen to it. “…I really hope Monokuma doesn’t change his mind. I rather have this weird dating show than a killing game.” He means it – he’ll take weird ass dating before killing any day. Even if all this romance stuff is going to kill him one day. He can barely cope with people as it is, and to throw romance into the mix? It’s a recipe for disaster.

Ouma, still smiling, crosses his arms behind his head. “Who knows~ I certainly wouldn’t mind! I’ve been sooo bored! No one wants to play with little old me!” Ouma looks like he might break out in fake tears at any moment. Saihara rather not experience those again.

“…How about I’ll entertain you today? After the meeting at the gym?” Saihara decides it would be for the best that he’ll just ignore the killing game comment for now. “We can play a game if you want to?” Ouma likes games, doesn’t he?

Ouma’s eyes seem to sparkle even more at that suggestion. “Spending time with Saihara-chan sounds so boring though! But fiiiine… I’ll do it!” Ouma doesn’t look bored at all – Saihara has seen now Ouma acts when he’s actually bored. It seems like the purple haired teen is interested in him as well. Saihara doesn’t know what to make of that. He feels oddly… relieved?

They both step out of the dorm – and Saihara gasps when he steps outside. Everything is white – it’s snow. How is there snow? And how is It so cold? There in a giant dome! It shouldn’t be able to snow here! Saihara turns to Ouma, who also seems a bit shocked. Not even Ouma predicted this, huh?

Ouma masks his shock pretty quickly though. “Well, I think we know what Monokuma wants to talk about now!” A snowflake lands on his nose, and Ouma goes cross eyed. It’s kinda adorable. “Or maybe he’s gonna tell us to kill each other with snowballs!” Ouma wipes the snowflake of his nose.

“How would you even do that?” Can you even kill someone with snow? Saihara doubts it. Well you could hide a stone in a snowball… He’s thinking too much about this. “Nevermind… Let’s get to the gym quick. It’s freezing.”

“You can kill people with everything!” Ouma looks way too happy to say that. “I’m not cold at all, but I don’t want Saihara-chan to freeze~!” That was a bad lie, Saihara wants to say, but Ouma grabs Saihara’s wrists and drags them to the gym instead. The words die on Saihara’s tongue.

Saihara flushes a bit at the contact. He still isn’t used to people just touching him like that. Yes, Momota is a very touchy person, but the friendly back claps and half hugs just have a different feel to them than Ouma touching him. Saihara can’t describe it.

He can’t help but stare at the hand that’s grabbing his wrist. Ouma has small hands, but he has a surprisingly strong grip. The teen is certainly stronger than he looks. Ouma’s fast too – Saihara’s out of breath when they finally arrive. He needs more training if this already tires him out.

“Here we are Saihara-chan! Did I save you from freezing your butt off?” Ouma grins and let’s go off his hand. Saihara’s wrist feels awfully cold now. Ouma’s face is a bit flushed – probably from the cold or something. Saihara’s certain his face isn’t any better – but he’ll just blame the cold.

“Yes, you did. Thank you Ouma-kun.” Saihara smiles gently at Ouma and opens the door to the gym. Ouma doesn’t follow him immediately but does once he notices the door is still open. He seemed to be lost in thoughts for a moment – Saihara wonders what he was thinking about. He shrugs, it’s probably not that important.

Saihara turns around to face the other students. Everyone else is already there. Iruma looks up at them and looks ready to make a crude remark, but Monokuma shows up out of nowhere. Saihara never thought he would be relieved to see the damn bear for once.

“You probably all saw the snow, right!?” The Monokuma laughs, proud of himself. “I’ve been thinking on how to spice the show up a little, and like the genius bear I am, I decided to let it snow! Cuddle with your partner to keep the cold away! Let the flames of passion melt the snow!” Monokuma laughs more. “Also, we were low on budget, so some of your heaters are broken! You should probably share rooms or something.” The bear shrugs and disappears again before anyone could respond to that.

Monokuma… made the snow? So, it’s most likely artificial then. The heater comment concerns Saihara a bit. “…Some heaters are broken? Mine was fine…” Everyone agrees – besides Harukawa and Yumeno that is. Both of their heaters are broken. Yumeno would stay with Chabashira, and Harukawa with Akamatsu. Saihara’s happy for his friend – Akamatsu mentioned that she thinks Harukawa’s cute on several occasions. Maybe something will come out of it?

After the discussion, everyone leaves the gym. Something sits wrong with Saihara though. He’s certain that he saw Ouma shaking badly as he came out of his room. But why didn’t he say anything? Or maybe just two heaters are broken and Saihara’s thinking too much about this? He sighs and walks towards the entrance. Before he can leave, Monokuma plops up before him. “I could have sworn three heaters are broken… oh well! Isn’t my problem if one of you bastards died!” The bear disappears again.

No, Saihara’s certain that Ouma’s heater isn’t working. Maybe he didn’t say anything because he doesn’t want to share a room with anyone? Saihara can see that – the only one who would take Ouma in are Gokuhara or Amami, and Saihara doubts Ouma would want to room with them. Well, it seems like Saihara must take this into his own hands. He can’t just let Ouma freeze to death! With that, he sets of to find Ouma.

* * *

Finding Ouma turns out easier said than done. Saihara can’t find him anywhere! He looked for him for a while now – nothing. He sighs and leans against a wall. He’s currently at the dorm and it’s night time already – Saihara is really tired, but he can’t stop until he finds Ouma. The only other place where he hasn’t searched yet is Ouma’s room – Saihara didn’t think Ouma would be inside there, it must be freezing. But if he really is in there…

Saihara sighs and walks over to the door. He knocks – no answer. He knocks again, this time he hears some shuffling inside. So, Ouma really is in there. Saihara can’t help but be concerned. “…Ouma-kun? Are you in there?” More shuffling.

“Nope! I’m actually in my lab right now!” Ouma’s voice seems a bit... weaker than before. A bit softer.

Saihara frowns in concern. “Ouma-kun, can I come inside?”

More shuffling is heard, and suddenly, the door to Ouma’s room is opened by no other than Ouma himself. The moment the door opens, it gets colder and Saihara shivers a bit. “Hello Saihara-chan!” Ouma grins cheerfully. Despite his best acting, Saihara can see Ouma’s trembling lightly. Ouma’s been inside the room the whole time? That can’t be healthy.

“…Your heater is broken too, isn’t it?” Saihara gets right to the point, there’s no reason to make Ouma freeze longer than he already did. “Why didn’t you tell anyone!? Ouma-kun, you’re trembling!” Why would Ouma even do this to himself? Is he really that suspicious of everyone he’d rather freeze than share a room with someone?

Ouma just keeps smiling at him. “Nope! It’s working so hard, I’m sweating!” He fans himself, still slightly trembling. “But you already know that’s a lie, don’t you?” Ouma tilts his head and looks right into Saihara’s eyes. It makes Saihara uncomfortable – incredibly so – but he does his best to meet Ouma’s gaze head on. “Soooo, what?” Ouma raises his brow. “Not like you can do anything about it! Unless you set my room on fire!”

Saihara shakes his head. “No, I rather not.” He sighs, there’s only one way to solve this, isn’t there? “Ouma-kun, you can stay in my room. I can’t bear to see you like this.” He really can’t – seeing Ouma freezing like makes his heart twist painfully.

Ouma raises his brow in response. “Saihara-chan, what makes you think I’ll room with you out of all people?” He keeps staring at Saihara’s eyes, but Saihara refuses to back down. He refuses to let Ouma do this to himself. Ouma meets his gaze for a while longer, before grinning. “Nishishi~! Fine~! I’ll stay with my beloved Saihara-chan! But you better entertain me well!”

Saihara lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you…” He walks back down to his room, Ouma in tow. The other boy keeps smiling, and Saihara isn’t sure what to make of it. He unlocks the door and lets Ouma inside. Saihara can see that Ouma’s getting warmer already and smiles a bit. At least he isn’t freezing anymore.

Ouma turns around to face him once he looks the door. “Where do I sleep Saihara-chan? Are you gonna make little old me sleep on the floor!?” What Saihara knows to be fake tears start gathering in Ouma’s eyes. While he knows they’re fake, Saihara can’t help but feel bad. He doesn’t like seeing people cry – especially not Ouma.

“No, not at all!” Saihara shakes his head frantically. “I was thinking… that we could share? I don’t want to sleep on the floor or make you sleep on the floor so…” He trails off and looks to the side. Saihara blushes, he never slept in the same bed at someone else. Ouma would surely tease him about it – he’s going to die out of embarrassment. Speaking of Ouma – the teen hasn’t answered him yet – he’s just looking at him, face drawn into a smug smile. Yep, Saihara’s going to die. “W-we don’t have to! I c-can just sleep on the floor instead!”

Instead of answering him, Ouma flops down on the bed and pats the free space next to him. “Don’t worry Saihara-chan~ I don’t bite! I’ll only do… unspeakable things.” Ouma adopts a sly smile, and Saihara’s face turns redder than a tomato. Ouma really is going to kill him one day.

Saihara remains rooted on the spot. “We.. y-you -I…” Nope, he even forgot how words work. The only thing he can do right now is stammer like the flustered idiot he is. “O-ouma-kun please don’t say things like that!” Saihara’s certain Ouma isn’t serious – he’s probably just saying this to fuck with him. Well, it’s certainly working.

Ouma snickers, “Oh? Would you like that?” Oh, dear lord can someone just smite Saihara now. No one hears his plea as Ouma continues, “Welp, that’s too bad! It was just a lie! Sorry~! I won’t touch you at all! I bet you have cooties!” Really? Cooties?

Saihara’s blush finally calms down a bit and he raises his brow, “…I have… cooties? How old are you, five?” He sighs and sits down on the bed next to Ouma. Saihara starts taking of his jacket but stops when he realizes Ouma isn’t doing anything. “…Are you going to sleep like this? Isn’t that uncomfortable?” …Saihara is going to regret asking this, isn’t he?

Ouma smiles that stupid sly smile of his again and leers at him. Yep, Saihara’s feeling the regret already. “Oh~ Does Saihara-chan want me to strip? Oh my, please be gentle with me.” Ouma somehow manages to fake blush. Saihara really wants to die right now – his blush is back with a vengeance.

“…Ouma-kun _please.”_ That’s the only thing Saihara can say right now. He sighs and dresses down until he’s only in his underwear and shirt. “It can’t be comfortable to sleep like that.” He’s just going to ignore the suggestive comments now. But that may also be a mistake. Who knows? Ouma just manages to make him more embarrassed either way.

Ouma’s grin sharpens, the fake blush fades. “You didn’t deny it~!” He sing-songs. Saihara has so many regrets right now. “But alright! I’ll do it just for you!” Ouma just takes off his scarf and pants, choosing to stay in his jacket. Saihara can’t help but stare – it’s weird to see Ouma without a scarf. He never saw Ouma’s neck like before – it looks weird. Saihara should probably stop staring. Just before he turns away, Saihara catches a glimpse of Ouma’s face. It looks slightly pink… Saihara probably just imagined it.

“Oh~ Do you like what you see?” Ouma’s back at it again with his dumb sly smile of his. He snickers and lies down onto the bed again. “Do I have to fear about catching cooties from you now?” Saihara really wishes Ouma had an off button.

“Good night, Ouma-kun.” Saihara pulls the blanket over both of them and turns his back to Ouma. He refuses to dignify that with a response.

Said teen snickers, “Good night my beloved Saihara-chan!” and turns away from him. Saihara can’t sleep for a while, Ouma breathing beside him is keeping him awake. He’s hyperaware of Ouma’s presence. Saihara sighs and closes his eyes. He can tell Ouma fell asleep already – he should too. Tomorrow will be interesting, won’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this entire thing, and it may have around 10 or more chapters~ Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

It’s the dawn of the fifth day, and Saihara wants to die. He woke up and the first thing he sees is purple hair. Sometime during the night, he must have turned around and hugged Ouma in his sleep – damn, he’s going to die of embarrassment. He feels so warm and comfortable though, Ouma’s body heat makes him sleepy. No! Saihara can’t fall asleep again! Ouma will wake up, and see them and- there’s no way to let go of Ouma without waking him, is there? Ouma’s going to wake up and tease him relentlessly – Saihara doesn’t think he can take much more. Just thinking about yesterday makes him blush a bit.

Ouma starts stirring, and Saihara panics. He wants to see that peaceful face for a bit longer- only because it’s so different from the usual Ouma, of course. Ouma refuses to comply like always and opens his eyes. He yawns and blinks a bit, and Saihara can’t help but stare. He feels Ouma stiffen for a moment, and then his face forms into a sly, smug smile. Oh no. _Oh no._

“My, my, Saihara-chan~! If you wanted to cuddle, you should have just said so!” Ouma grins at him, clearly enjoying this. Saihara really wants to go back to sleep. “Or… do you want more?” Ouma’s grin turns mischievous and he pokes Saihara’s chest.

Saihara shivers and jerks away. He really doesn’t want to deal with this. “N-no! Not at all!” He scrambles farther away from Ouma, blushing. Ouma just continues to grin- no _leer_ at him, and Saihara scrambles away faster. “I’m so _so_ sorry! I-“ He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as he falls off the bed. “I… am in pain.”

Ouma breaks out in laughter and almost falls off the bed himself. “Am I _that_ hideous!?” He clutches his stomach as he continues laughing. Saihara thinks it sounds beautiful – not that he would ever say that out loud. Ouma stops laughing after a while – much to Saihara’s dismay – and grins at him again. Saihara, still blushing, forces himself to stand up. His butt hurts a bit, but he rather not mention that to Ouma – he would never live it down.

“N-no… it’s not that…” Saihara sighs and drags one of his hands through his hair. “Just… sorry again.” Ouma just waves him off. Saihara takes that as being forgiven. He walks towards his closet and opens it. Clean versions of his uniform, but also of Ouma’s uniform greet him. He’s pretty sure Ouma didn’t have the chance to get his clothes yet… so how?

Ouma, noticing Saihara’s baffled expression, follows him to the closet and raises his brow. That look fades as he adopts a (clearly fake) flustered expression. “Oh~ Saihara-chan… I’m not ready for this yet…” Saihara flushes once again and groans.

“What is that even supposed to mean!? And I didn’t do this!” Saihara gestures to his closet in confusion. “I mean… I guess it’s convenient, but how are your clothes here?” Ouma just shrugs at him. Great.

“I did it!” Monokuma pops up and Saihara barely manages to suppress a scream. “Lovebirds share their nest, don’t they? So, you bastards have to share a closet now too! All in the name of hot, steamy love!” That doesn’t even make any sense. Saihara sighs for the millionth time today- and the day only just started.

“Hear that Saihara-chan?” Ouma’s grinning again and Saihara wants to run far away. “We have to share _everything.”_ He gets closer to Saihara, leering at him. Saihara takes a step backwards, almost tripping. His face is on fire – at this rate his blush might become permanent.

“N-not everything!” Saihara backs up a bit further. “Monokuma’s just talking nonsense! Besides-” Saihara’s stomach growls, “We should get some breakfast.” He pats his stomach, glad it decided to help him once in his life. Ouma’s stomach pipes up as well, and Saihara thanks the Gods for this opportunity to escape. “See, you’re hungry too.”

Ouma shrugs and backs off. “Nope! I’m not hungry at all!” His stomach growls again, and Saihara barely swallows down a laugh. Ouma just huffs. “Hear that sound? It means I’m full! I couldn’t eat another bite if I tried!” Saihara just shakes his head and opens the door.

The cold hits them like a truck. Saihara’s tempted to just jump back in bed again. He forces himself to walk outside, but Ouma seems to disagree with him, staying on his spot and not moving a muscle. Saihara sighs and grabs Ouma’s hand, dragging him outside. “I wish we had jackets or something…” Saihara closes his door again, and walks outside of the door. “It’s really cold.”

Ouma is suspiciously silent for a moment, before piping up again. “Oh, is my beloved Saihara-chan cold? I can warm you up~!” That stupid sly smile is back and Saihara wants to cry. “But you’re already doing it yourself! My, just to grab my hand like that… At least ask me out to dinner first!” Wha- oh. Saihara’s still holding Ouma’s hand – he didn’t notice. He drops it as if burned, and hopes Ouma doesn’t think he’s weird.

“…Ouma-kun, let’s just go eat please? I’m starving.” Saihara didn’t eat dinner yesterday, since he was busy trying to find Ouma. It’s biting him in the behind now.

“I don’t want my beloved Saihara-chan to starve!” Ouma grins and grabs Saihara’s wrist. Saihara supposes he could get used to being dragged around by Ouma. Seems like the shorter teen likes doing that. Ouma doesn’t waste another second and drags them to the dining hall. He drops Saihara’s hand, and Saihara refuses to feel sad about the loss of warmth around his wrist.

Saihara moves to open the door, but Ouma beats him to it, opening the door dramatically. He gestures inside. “After you, my beloved!” Saihara just sighs and walks through. Ouma really does love teasing him, doesn’t he? The beloved thing is so embarrassing, but Saihara doesn’t have it in his heart to tell Ouma to stop. He isn’t sure why. Saihara elects to ignore that feeling and starts to eat.

* * *

After breakfast, Saihara decides to spend time with Ouma. They didn’t get to do so yesterday, so now would have to do. They both left the dining hall and are currently in the hallway. Saihara tries to think of ideas – not much is coming to him. Luckily, Ouma starts talking. “So you wanna talk to me, eh? You must be pretty reckless, Saihara-chan! I do have an evil secret organization after all!”

Saihara shakes his head. “If you’re truly that dangerous, I would have been dead yesterday.” He doubts Ouma’s organization is evil – it just doesn’t seem like him. “Besides, what is your organization anyway?”

Ouma smiles widely and crosses his arms behind his head. “My organization controls the entire world! But of course, it's behind the scenes. All the world's mafia syndicates are under my command.” He laughs, but Saihara doesn’t believe a single word. Ouma continues to boast about his obvious lies – each getting more ridiculous.

“…I don’t believe it.” Saihara frowns, trying to find the truth in those statements. He doubts there are any to be honest. If that’s the case, it tells him the organization isn’t that powerful, so at least it’s something.

Ouma brings out the fake tears, wailing loudly. “Saihara-chan doesn’t believe me!? Ho-horrible!” He cries a bit more, before his face adopts a smile and the tears disappear. How the hell does he do that!? Saihara must say he’s impressed. “But Saihara-chan… you know too much.” Ouma’s expression turns sinister, and a cold shiver runs down his back. “Seems like I have to kill you now!” The normal smile is back again- Saihara prefers that expression much more.

“What!? But I didn’t even ask for it!” Saihara doubts Ouma will actually kill him, but he can’t help but be a bit cautious. Ouma pouts, seemingly disappointed. Saihara sincerely hopes that’s a lie.

“Fiiiine I messed up, but you won’t be so lucky next time!” Ouma grins again, and Saihara wants to scream. He doesn’t like the idea of next time much. “That was fun Saihara-chan but… I’m boooored now! Entertain me better!” Back to the idea searching, huh?

“Well… we do have snow now… Would you like to build a snowman with me?” It’s probably a lame idea and Saihara curses himself for suggesting it. Ouma will probably hate it and say it’s boring – but… Ouma actually seems excited?

“Ohhh! That sounds like fun!” Ouma nods to himself happily. But he suddenly adopts a very familiar expression. The stupid sly smile is back and Saihara wants to run far away again. “Does that mean we’re making a child together now?” WHAT. Saihara turns bright red. Where did that come from?!

Saihara chokes on air, trying to find words. “Wh- I… No!” He hides his face in his hands, too embarrassed to look at Ouma. “Where did you even get the idea!? We’re just making a snowman!” Ouma’s smile drops and he frowns. Oh no, Saihara already dreads Ouma’s next words.

“Don’t say that about our child!” Ouma grabs Saihara’s hand and drags him outside. “We’re going to make it as life like as possible! What gender do you want our child to be?” Please kill him. _Please._ Saihara would pay everything he owns just to drop dead right now. He flushes and sighs. He can’t beat Ouma at his own game – he might as well play along for a bit.

“…I want a boy.” God, this is the most embarrassing conversation Saihara ever had. Ouma manages to top himself every time he speaks, it’s amazing.

Ouma nods, smiling. “A girl it is then!” Is Saihara going crazy, or is Ouma blushing a bit? …No, he can’t be right – it’s probably just the cold. “But that’s a lie of course! I’ll follow the wishes of my beloved Saihara-chan!” Did Saihara mention that this is embarrassing? Because it is.

Ouma starts rolling up snow and Saihara goes to help him. Neither of them have gloves –their hands are freezing, but Saihara doesn’t care. He wants to spend time with Ouma, even if his hands have to suffer for a bit. He isn’t sure why Ouma hasn’t complained yet though. They both just continue to work until they have made a rather small snowman. Ouma went off to find a carrot for the nose at one point. It’s rather cute.

Currently Ouma’s putting some shape on the snowman’s head, and Saihara really isn’t sure what it’s supposed to be. “…What are you trying to do, Ouma-kun?” He asks, tilting his head to the side. It looks like Ouma’s trying to shape a banana on the head? Saihara’s really confused. Or is it an antenna?

Ouma turns around and flicks the strand of Saihara’s hair that always stands up. “I’m replicating this thing of course! No child of yours won’t have that weird hair strand!” He snickers and goes back to shaping it. Saihara sighs. Is his hair really that weird?

After a few minutes, Ouma seems satisfied with his creation, nodding at it and hopping away from it. “I love my snowman son! He has your hair! And my eyes!” The eyes are just stones they found on the ground. They don’t look like Ouma’s eyes at all. Well, whatever makes Ouma happy, Saihara supposes. Ouma hums in thought. “He still needs a name though!” They’re actually going to name the snowman!?

Ouma taps his chin and hums. Saihara starts thinking as well – if Ouma is thinking so hard about it, so will Saihara. They don’t speak for a few seconds. Saihara sighs – he can’t think of anything. Ouma seems to be more successful than him and nods his head. “Let’s call him Little Saihara-chan!” Saihara deadpans. That’s… a bad name. If he’s going to have a snowman child, it might as well have a good name.

“…No. How about Yuki?” Saihara knows it’s not the most exciting name – it just means snow after all – but it’s better than ‘Little Saihara-chan’. Ouma doesn’t seem exactly impressed by the name. He just raises his brow at Saihara, and Saihara wants to die a little. He doesn’t have the best name ideas, sue him!

“Yuki-chan is such a booooring name though! But fine!” Ouma huffs. Saihara didn’t expect Ouma to agree. He figured Ouma would keep coming up with ridiculous names. Well, at least his snowman son has an acceptable name now.

Ouma grins at Saihara, and he can feel his cheeks starting to redden a bit more. It’s just the cold. Saihara’s getting awfully cold too, they should probably go inside. “Let’s go inside Ouma-kun, I’ll make us something warm to drink.”

Said teen nods happily. “Ahh, Saihara-chan is making a drink for me? I might faint!” He snickers but follows Saihara inside. Saihara isn’t really sure what to make of that statement. Ouma’s probably just being his weird self again.

* * *

Now in the cafeteria, both boys nurse a mug of hot chocolate. Ouma seemed like he has a sweet tooth to Saihara – he’s glad he guessed right. Ouma drinks it happily. “I didn’t know you could make such good hot chocolate Saihara-chan! It’s way better than Toujou-chan’s!” That has to be a lie. There’s no way Saihara can make something better than the Ultimate Maid.

His doubt must show on his face as Ouma stops to drink and smiles at him. “Whaaat? Don’t you believe me? How mean! I might cry!” No, Saihara won’t fall for the fake tears this time. He refuses to.

“…I highly doubt it’s better than Toujou-san’s but thank you, Ouma-kun.” Ouma smiles at him again – it’s such a pretty smile. Saihara could get lost in it. “But I do have to ask you something before you start to cry.” It’s been bugging him for a bit. “You’re not serious about killing me, are you?” He highly doubts it, but he might as well call Ouma out on it.

Ouma huffs, “Of course! I swore it on my title! But…” He sips his hot chocolate. “How about this? You play a game with me, and if you win you get to live! If you don’t…” Ouma trails off with a mischievous smile on his face. “It’s your only chance for survival!”

Saihara thinks about it for a second. It’s his only chance – it’s not like he can refuse. Even if the whole killing thing is a lie. “…I accept. What’s this game of yours?”

Ouma blinks, obviously caught of guard. “...Ooh, that was a quick decision. I didn't see that one coming.” Saihara feels ridiculously proud of that fact. “It’s a Shadow Game of course! The loser loses not only his life, but also his soul!”

Ouma fishes out a deck and they start playing a game. Saihara manages to get a draw somehow – Ouma acts surprised, but Saihara doubts he really is. “Wooow! I didn’t expect you to get a draw! Welp, guess You live to see another day!” Ouma doesn’t seem disappointed at all – he just keeps grinning.

“You sure look happy about that.” Saihara raises his brow. Well, Ouma looks happy most of the time, but still! “Didn’t you say you had to kill me?”

“But that’s boring!” Ouma shoves his now empty mug away from himself. “Someone who dies immediately isn’t interesting at all! But you Saihara-chan… you’re interesting and fun to play with.” So, he’s interesting? Somehow, that flatters him. “But I’ll kill you the moment you start to bore me.”

“…If you say so Ouma-kun.” Saihara’s too tired to argue about this. He still doubts the killing part. Even more than before actually. Ouma won’t kill someone who’s interesting – heck, Saihara’s pretty sure the whole killing stuff is a lie anyway. He gets up and collects their mugs. After disposing them in the sink for Toujou to clean, Saihara turns to Ouma again. “It’s nighttime soon… Did you sleep fine yesterday, or do you need more blankets?”

With a smile on his face, Ouma starts skipping to the dorms. “Nah, I don’t need more blankets! I have my personal heater!” He nudges Saihara’s side and the teen blushes a bit. Cuddling with Ouma certainly made it warmer but… it’s still so embarrassing.

“I’ll make sure to not hug you again…” Saihara opens his room and lets Ouma inside. Ouma wastes no time and dresses down to only his jacket and underwear again, and Saihara follows suit. “I’m still sorry about that.” He sits down on the bed.

Suddenly, a finger pokes Saihara’s cheek. Ouma grins at him and pats his cheek gently. “You worry too much Saihara-chan.” Ouma crawls under the covers, and Saihara does so as well with a smile on his face. He can’t wait to find out more about Ouma tomorrow – but for now he has to sleep. Sleep comes easier this time – Ouma’s breathing lulls Saihara into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some time with this one, and I plan to get one chapter out every week or so. Depends on how busy I am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been some time! But here's a new chapter!

As Saihara wakes up, the first thing he sees is a pair of purple eyes right above him. To his credit, he doesn’t jerk up. He just blinks several times then rubs his eyes. Ouma is, well… he’s pretty much on top of him. After that realization, the blush sets in. “O-ouma-kun!?”

Ouma simply starts snickering. “Gooood morning Saihara-chan! Do you like seeing this beautiful face first thing in the morning?”

Saihara is very tempted to say yes, just to see what Ouma will say; maybe because that wouldn’t be a lie. Actually… maybe he should say it? Ouma teases him constantly – maybe he should turn this around once?

After a bit of hesitation, Saihara speaks. “Yes, It’s very nice to wake up to your face.” However, the moment the words come out of Saihara’s mouth, he regrets them. He flushes bright red, but keeps looking Ouma in the eyes. He can do this, he ca... is Ouma blushing? …Yes, he is.

Saihara has to test this out, so he starts talking again before Ouma can answer him. “I wouldn’t want to wake up any other way.” Saihara isn’t sure where the confidence is coming from, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t abuse it.

His efforts get rewarded with Ouma blushing a bit more. It’s really cute.

“Of course you would loooove seeing my face first thing! I mean look at it!” Ouma settles down besides him. “Who wouldn’t want to see such a masterpiece? I’m a work of art after all.” Somehow, Ouma just manages to ignore his own blush and doesn’t act flustered at all. But that’s all it is – an act, a lie.

“Yeah, you’re absolutely right.” Saihara agrees. “They should put you into a museum.” With that Ouma’s blush gets darker, but he still ignores it. Saihara gives up – he’ll just end up embarrassing himself at this rate.

Ouma nods in agreement. “Mhm! You’re right!” He jumps out of bed and Saihara follows him after a few seconds. He wonders how long Ouma was over him – the thought alone makes him blush. “But you gotta take care of this masterpiece!” Ouma gestures to himself. “So! Feed me, Saihara-chan!” Ouma licks his lips suggestively, and Saihara feels his soul leaving his body as his blush multiplies by a thousand times.

“F-feed you!?” He can’t do that! That’s too embarrassing – and only couples do that! “I-I… that’s... I can’t.” Saihara turns away from Ouma, grabs a change of clothes, and runs off to the bathroom to change. Ouma’s laughter rings in his ears; Saihara is even more embarrassed. This is going to be a long day and he’s already tired.

* * *

Breakfast isn’t that interesting – well, besides that Yumeno managed to get a cold. Upon finding out Chabashira offered to wrap her in blankets.

Saihara planned to spend a bit of his time with Akamatsu to check out how her situation with Harukawa is going. They seem a bit closer than yesterday – Saihara’s glad.

Before he can walk over to Akamatsu, Momota grabs Saihara’s arm. He catches Ouma glaring at Momota – but one blink and Ouma’s back to smiling. Did Saihara imagine that…? “Momota-kun, what is it?”

“Saihara! I’m here to save you from Ouma!” What? Saihara certainly didn’t expect that one. However, he doesn’t get much time to ponder about that statement as Momota claps his back rather roughly. Saihara stumbles but manages not to fall.

“Momota-kun, what do you mean with that?” It’s not like Ouma is a monster that Saihara has to be saved from or anything. Actually, he rather enjoys spending time with him.

Momota throws his arm over Saihara’s shoulder. “I bet living with that guy must be horrible! And he keeps dragging you around too! We didn’t even train yesterday!” Ah yes, their nightly training. Saihara figured it would be over since it’s _snowing-_ but apparently, Momota wants more. “So, we’re doing it now! I talked with Harumaki earlier – we’ll invite Akamatsu too!”

Saihara almost asks if he could also bring someone – Ouma – but then he remembers Momota’s words from earlier. Harukawa and Momota really don’t like Ouma – it’s pretty obvious. Though, Saihara isn’t quite sure why. Sure, Ouma lies and pranks people but it’s not like he hurt anyone. “Right now!? But it’s snowing!”

Momota just grins as he lets him go and pumps his fists together. “So? It’s manly to train out in the snow!” That sounds like a lot of bullshit to Saihara if he’s being honest. Not like he’ll tell Momota that.

Before he can respond, Saihara gets dragged off. He glances at Ouma once again – Saihara’s pretty sure he caught Ouma glaring at them again. But why?

Momota interrupts his thoughts by dragging him outside- it sure is freezing. There’s no way they can train without catching a cold; or at worst get frostbite. Akamatsu and Harukawa arrive after them – the later is glaring at Momota. Saihara understands all too well.

Before Momota can greet them – and let go of Saihara – Harukawa marches up to him. “We’re not training outside.” Saihara wants to hug her.

“B-but Harumaki! Only real men train in the snow!” Harukawa doesn’t look amused. “You girls can train inside! We men are going to stay here! You two wouldn’t be able to handle it anyway.” Now Harukawa just looks murderous. Saihara frees himself out of Momota’s grip and inches far away from him without being obvious. He probably failed.

“Your men nonsense is pure bullshit and I refuse to catch a cold. Besides, Saihara doesn’t seem to want to train in the snow either.” Saihara has to beat down the urge to hide behind a tree when they turn to him.

“I’m sorry Momota-kun but… I rather not get sick.” Saihara hopes he doesn’t sound rude or anything. The last thing he wants to do is offend his friends.

Momota grumbles a bit; sighing, he finally answers. “Okay, fine. To the gym.” He doesn’t seem too upset thankfully.

They finally make their way to the gym and begin to train.

* * *

Training was more taxing than usual. Akamatsu managed to rope them all into training more than usual – even Harukawa. Saihara isn’t sure how she managed that one. Maybe Harukawa’s developing a soft spot for Akamatsu?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Saihara steps out of the gym with his friends. To his shock, Ouma’s standing in front of them. Did he wait for them? No. That wouldn’t make sense. “Ouma-kun what-“ He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Ouma grabs his arm and drags him away from Momota and the rest. Saihara sure is being dragged a lot today.

“Nishishi! I’ll be stealing Saihara away from you losers! And I won’t give him back!” Well, this is certainly one way to spend time with Ouma. It’s pretty convenient actually. Now Saihara won’t have to get through the trouble of finding him again.

Once they’re out of earshot from the others, Saihara starts talking. “O-Ouma-kun! Where are we even going?” Maybe they’re going to play a game again? One thing is certain – it won’t be boring with Ouma around.

“We’re going to have a tea party today!” Oh. Well, that’s new. Saihara didn’t expect that. Then again, Ouma always manages to prove his expectations wrong.

The arrive at the dining hall. To Saihara’s surprise freshly made tea is already waiting for them. Did Ouma make it? Saihara isn’t sure, but after just a sip it warms him up nicely. Especially since it’s so cold outside. “Thanks for the tea, Ouma-kun.”

Ouma grins and sips his own tea. “My organization requires everyone to have an afternoon break. It increases productivity.” He nods to himself, looking quite pleased.

“But… I’m not part of your organization? Besides, that sounds… peaceful.” There Ouma goes, destroying Saihara’s expectations again. Or maybe he’s just lying again – but somehow. Saihara feels like there is some truth in those words.

As Ouma snickers, he looks at Saihara, who tries hard not to look away. “Oh, we’ll change that one day, don’t worry!” How’s Saihara not supposed to worry about that one!? “And yeah! My organization is super peaceful. That’s cuz the supreme leader, me, is a pacifist. That's why I settle fights with games. By the way, everyone who lost to me should be working hard in Siberia right now. If they’re alive that is.”

“I rather not join… besides the whole Siberia thing sounds like a lie.” Saihara really hopes it’s a lie.

“Hm, why do you think it's a lie? Are you thaaaat paranoid it's a trick?” Ouma doesn’t seem bothered at all by his statement.

Saihara shakes his head. “I don’t particularly like being tricked.”

Ouma grins mischievously. “Oh really? Trick the entire world, and it will become the truth. The real truth isn't that great anyway.” What does that even mean? “The world could be tricking you right now, and you wouldn't even know it… but, I could also be lying about that.” Ouma really loves fucking with Saihara, doesn’t he?

Before Saihara can say anything to that confusing bit of dialog Ouma dropped at him, Ouma starts talking again. “But enough about that! How about we play a game?” Saihara raises his brow. Games again it is.

“What kind of games do you want to play?” Good thing Saihara finished his tea a few moments ago. He would hate to leave it here.

“Maybe… Burning Apology? Beg me not to kill you, while kneeling on a burning hot metal plate! If you reeeeally wanna live, then I know you can do it!” What. “Or! Maybe Steel Beam Walk! You walk across on a thin steel beam and make it to the end without falling! Then you win!” That sounds a bit better. “By the way, the beam is placed between two buildings. There's also electricity involved.” Never mind.

“Ouma-kun, wait! Didn’t you say I’m too interesting to kill?” Was Ouma lying about that? Is he lying now? Or did Saihara just grow boring to Ouma? His heart constricts at that. “You’re lying again, aren’t you?”

Ouma pouts at that. Saihara can’t help but think it looks cute. “Hmpf. You figured out my lie again.” That honestly sounds like the truth; Saihara doesn’t know what to make of that. “What I actually wanted to play is rock-paper-scissors of course! The loser dies.” Yeah, of course they do.

Sighing, Saihara nods. “…I’m going to do my best.”

They somehow manage to get the same thing multiple times in a row. For multiple minutes. Ouma must be cheating. There is no other explanation. After one last game, Ouma huffs. “I’m bored now. Guess you can live another day!”

Saihara smiles, shaking his head. “Sounds good to me but… you were cheating. You threw the same thing on purpose.” Because Ouma doesn’t want him to ‘die’? That has to be it, right?

Ouma just smiles. “Who knows?” He stands up, leaving his empty tea cup on the table. “Let’s go and play another game Saihara-chan! Outside this time!” He starts leaving the dining hall and Saihara quickly follows. He feels bad for leaving the cups on the table, but there is nothing he can do about it now.

* * *

It’s freezing outside – Saihara wonders why Ouma constantly drags him out here. He can see their ‘snowman son’ from the other day in the corner of his eye. Somehow, Saihara didn’t expect Yuki to still be there. “So, what do you want to do?” Maybe another snowman?

Without answering, Ouma plops down on the ground and starts waving his arms and feet around. To say Saihara is surprised would be an understatement. “…What are you doing, Ouma-kun?”

Ouma sits up, whining. “Have you never made snow angels before? The one that makes the most and pretty ones wins!” With that he goes back to waving his arms around in the snow. Saihara’s pretty sure that will make them sick, but what choice does he have? To think, he escaped exercising with Momota outside, only for Ouma to drag him back.

Sighing, Saihara plops down on the ground next to Ouma, resigning to his fate. He probably won’t get as lucky this time to get saved. “These ones don’t count. You haven’t said start yet.” And Ouma would have an unfair start otherwise. Saihara isn’t fond of losing.

“Hmpf.” Ouma pouts, not looking all that happy. “Fiiiine! Only because it’s you, Saihara-chan!” Saihara doesn’t know what to make of that.

Before he can ask what that was about, Ouma sits up. “We’ll start… now!” And he plops down to make a different snow angel. Not to be outdone, Saihara yelps and scrambles to do the same.

This is strangely fun, Saihara notes as he makes snow angel after snow angel. He never really did this as a kid – there wasn’t much snow from where he’s from and his parents never had the time to take him out.

Saihara lost count of how many snow angels they made when both of them stop. “…I have no idea how many I made.” He wasn’t paying attention to how many Ouma made either. He’ll lose and most likely get sick. How fun.

“Then I win!” Ouma grins, sitting up. “I made 299 in total!” He seems so sure of himself, but Saihara can tell he’s lying.

“You lost count too, didn’t you?” The grin on Ouma’s face turns into a pout. “Don’t deny it, I told you I’d try my best to catch all of your lies.” Saihara can’t tell what Ouma’s expression morphs into now. It looks strangely… satisfied? Does Ouma want Saihara to catch his lies? There is no way that’s the case, right?

Ouma sits up, brushing off the snow from himself. “Okay fine, it’s a tie! Again! You’re good at getting ties, Saihara-chan.” His face is back to his usual smile. Saihara begins to think his eyes are just playing tricks on him again.

“I don’t think you can be good at that.” Standing up as well, Saihara does the same as Ouma and brushes the snow off. “I’m freezing though… let’s go back to my room and hope we won’t get sick.” Does Monokuma keep medicine here? Probably not. Saihara didn’t see anything like that when he explored the school.

“But I wanna freeze to death!” Ouma’s actions speak otherwise as he races to the dorms. Saihara follows him quickly. “Or maybe I don’t! Figure it out yourself!”

“You don’t.” Saihara opens the door to his room and locks it again once Ouma’s inside. It’s so nice and warm in his room – Saihara never wants to leave again.

“You got me!” Ouma hops over to the bathroom. “I’ll take a shower! You’re welcome to join and peek on me! Maybe even join~!” The suggestive tone that Ouma uses makes Saihara blush as red as a tomato again.

“No, no! I’m fine here! No peeking! No joining!” Saihara’s voice is high pitched as he sits down on the bed, hiding his face in his hands.

Ouma snickers but closes the door to the bathroom. Saihara can hear him shower – and the blush won’t go away. Saihara groans and buries his face in a pillow. _Stop thinking about Ouma in the shower, you idiot._

After what seems like hours, Ouma gets out – only having a towel wrapped around his hips. Oh my god, Saihara’s going to die. Ouma catches his stare and winks at him. “Like what you see?” He asks in a mischievous tone.

“Y-es! I mean NO- N-nO! No.” _Shuichi you dumb idiot._ “I’mgoingtoshowernowbye!” Saihara grabs a towel, some clothes to sleep in, and scrambles over to the bathroom- Ouma’s laughter ringing in his ears.

Saihara tries to not think of Ouma while showering but fails miserably. Why can’t he stop thinking of Ouma? Why? He doesn’t get it.

After some time, Saihara comes out of the bathroom. Only to see Ouma in one of his shirts. What? It’s too big on him too – it looks really cute. “…What are you doing in my clothes, Ouma-kun?”

Ouma shrugs, pointing at the closet. “My clothes are gone, so I took yours!” Oh. Wait, what?

Saihara almost runs over to the closet to check – Ouma’s words are true. His clothes are all gone. “…The only one who could come inside here would be Monokuma… but why would he do this?”

“Fanservice?” Ouma shrugs again as his shirt slips off his shoulder. This is how Saihara dies. “But your clothes are so comfy and smell nice~! I don’t mind!” Yep, Saihara won’t survive this.

“I… don’t know what to say.” Saihara sits down on the bed besides Ouma. “This is going to be fun to explain tomorrow.” God, if he doesn’t die today, he’ll die tomorrow.

“You’re worrying to much again!” Ouma frowns, patting Saihara’s cheek. “Stop that! Or we won’t play at all tomorrow!” If Ouma tries to look threatening, he’s failing miserably. He looks adorable with the pout and the too big shirt.

“…Sorry, I’ll try to stop.” Saihara slips under the covers. It’s nice that Ouma’s looking out for him like that. Really nice.

Nodding, Ouma crawls under the covers as well. “Good! If I see any frowns on your pretty face, I’ll cry!” Seeing Ouma cry is something Saihara wants to avoid.

“I’ll try my best, alright?” Ouma seems satisfied with that. Both close their eyes. “Good night, Ouma-kun.” Saihara receives no answer. He’s asleep already then.

Several minutes later, after Saihara falls asleep, Ouma scoots closer to him.

“Good night, my beloved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really busy and just didn't have time to write - so, sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
